One Blue Box, One Big Arena
by SheSoldHerSoulToSwimming
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory have come to rescue Katniss and Peeta! My first crossover, I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first crossover, but I love Doctor Who and the Hunger Games. So I did this to kind of test out crossovers. Oh yeah, and I'm American, so I've only seen up to the eleventh doctor, so no spoilers all you lucky British.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Hunger Games.**

_Katniss_

As I trek through the forest I study my surroundings, wondering what horrors they could contain, things in the arena seem so normal at first but then, then they show their true colors.

The color of blood.

I wonder about Peeta, where he's been, who he's been with, how he's managing, or if he's just plain old alive.

It's almost dusk, so I decide to pick a tree and get at the most an hour and a half of sleep. Sure it's the first day, but you could never be too careful.

You call it paranoia, I call it survival.

After quite some time I hear a rustle beneath the tree. No, not a rustle, but some sort of technical sound, like an artificial wind, kind of. I quietly unbuckle my belt and ready a sharp tree branch, sure, pathetic, but it's the best I got. As I descend down the tree, I find something that is totally out of the arena, out of Panem, really. It's too technical for district twelve, but too stone age for the Capital, plus, in the arena, it's just plain random. I doubt this is a gamemaker trick, this is something more.

On the ground rests a blue box, about six inches taller than me. It looks like the doors can open, and open they do.

I grip my stick tightly, I'll probably not swing, whoever this person is, whatever he has with him, and I want him as an ally.

Out of this box steps a man wearing a bowtie and suspenders, I only know the names of these things from Cinna, when I asked him the craziest things he's seen people wear.

Even though this man intrigues me, I still snarl, "What's with the getup?"

And in his charming British accent he winks and tells me, "What the bowtie? I like bowties, bowties are cool."

_The Doctor: earlier_

I set down my copy of "The Hunger Games" for I have finished. Amy walks up next to me and reads the cover of the books, "Ooh, 'The Hunger Games' what are you doing with a book about killing?"

I stand up and look at Amy, Rory has just appeared behind her, "It's not like that," I answer, "They're forced to do it, and their hands are forced." Rory seems to have interest now, for he speaks up, "Forced how?" I smile, "Ah, Rory, excellent question, in this book our heroine Katniss Everdeen is forced into the arena by lottery, along with her so-called 'star crossed lover' Peeta Mellark. She and Peeta do make it out alive, but the glamorous life of a victor is what will bring doom.

Their ruling dictator are the people of the capital, they force these people, or tributes, into the arena, which can be anything between a frozen wasteland to a boiling dessert, that is where they were do their killing. Can you imagine, being forced to take twenty-two other people's lives at just sixteen?" That's where Rory stops me, "Whoah, woah, whoah. Sixteen? I thought these were adults." Again I smile at Rory and his perfect questions, "Yes Rory, that is the way the capital is even harsher. They take their children and kill them as a punishment for trying to rebel long ago."

Amy's arms are crossed across her chest, not seeing any point, "And you're telling us all this about a book why?" I give a small wink and start up the TARDIS, "Because, my dear Scotlander, this book, is real."

Once the TARDIS gets moving, the questions roll out, "Wait, so we're going to the arena?" I nod, "Why?" Instead of a nod, I answer this, "We have to save Peeta and Katniss, we have to get them out of Panem for good!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take them along for the ride, make them a part of my adventures, maybe when they get tired, drop them off in future England."

Amy and Rory nod at this, seeing it reasonable, "So," asks Rory, "When will we arrive?" I smile and say, "Now." Once the TARDIS comes to a stop, I step outside, but I tell Amy and Rory to stay inside, this _is_ the Hunger Games.

Once I step out, I come face to face with Katniss, who is wielding a large and presumably heavy.

Katniss just snarls at me, "What's with the getup?"

"What?" I say, pretending to be offended, "The bowtie? I like bowties, bowties are cool." I almost laugh, but even I know the dangers of the arena. "Who are you?" Katniss says through clenched teeth.

I straiten my bowtie, "Well, I'm the doctor."

Katniss is now confused, "Doctor who?"

**Ha! Sorry, I couldn't resist that last part, so what do you think, do you think the Doctor and Katniss will get along. Review and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everybody! (Your welcome Doctor Nick!) Okay, odd Simpson's obsession aside, here's chapter duos!**

_Katniss_

"Doctor who?" I snarl. Just then a girl about 5 years older than me pops her head out the door. "That-is classified." She says. For a moment I think that's Foxface's mother, but turns out it's not when "the doctor" says, "Amy, what are you doing? Get back in the TARDIS."

Did he just say TARDIS? What's a TARDIS? And how can both of them fit in a police box? My thoughts are cut off short by the doctor, "Well," he says, turning to me, "we don't have much time before the others get here,"

"Others," I say worried, but he dismisses it. He rushes me into the blue box, but I'm hesitant, I HATE tight spaces, and this- whatever it is- seems too tight for me to handle. Regardless, I go in, and am greeted by the surprise of my life. Not being reaped, not finding out my father died, all those are nothing in comparison.

"It's...it's..." Suddenly a man about Amy's age walks up next to me. Finally, someone who looks relatively normal. "Bigger on the outside than it is on the inside, I know."

"H-how?" I stutter. "Well," he sighs, "No one really knows, but I'll tell you enough so that you don't keep doing that." he's referring to my stuttering.

So I spend the next hour, finding out all the answers. "So, we're in a box, that's bigger on the inside, and travels through time and space?" "Yep." says the man I now know as Rory.

"Yes!" Says the Doctor, "I think she finally gets it! Meanwhile, we need to pick up that star-crossed lover of yours."

"Oh, he's not-" I start, "I know." the Doctor interrupts. "How," I ask in astonishment. "The Doctor knows everything." Says Amy, walking past me.

"Okay," I say, for once closing my mouth, "I think I get it now."

"Impossible!" Says the Doctor, "No one gets it!"

I look to the other two, looking for confirmation that this isn't true. Instead they shake their heads.

No one understands the doctor. No one.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_The Doctor_

"Off to Peeta!" I say happily as I start up the TARDIS, once the TARDIS stops, I open the door, and directly meet those happy blue eyes.

Except this time, they're more threatening than happy.

**Well, how did you like it. So, now I've got a trivia question, this one's easy, but the next one's going to be hard. Q: What does ****TARDIS**** stand for?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. So, schools out. So now, I shall write to my heart's content. Here's chapter three!**

_Amy_

"So," I say, pulling up a chair next to Katniss, who's just sitting glazy-eyed and confused. Marveling at the things around her "How's Prim?" I ask. "She's… fine." She says, hesitantly. But she doesn't question it. Guess she's finally learned the ropes.

Outside I hear the doctor negotiating with Peeta. One of the things the Doctor does best. And worst. I hear the eco of his words across the pine trees of the night. I decide it's best to go out there and see what's going on.

"Hello?" I say, closing the TARDIS door so Peeta doesn't get side-tracked seeing the TARDIS. "Everything alright?" I ask the Doctor, with one eye on Peeta. "Oh, yes, yes." The Doctor says, very optimistic. "We're getting along swimmingly! Aren't we, Peeta?" he smiles, I don't know why, but his smiles always seem to enrage people. Peeta grabs him by the collar, and pushes him up against the TARDIS. "Where is she," he says through clenched teeth, "I know you have her, WHERE IS SHE? No one just drops out of the sky like that and comes and talks to me with that happy look, you know where she is. WHERE?"

The Doctor looks at me and nods towards the TARDIS, "Go get her, Pond." But Peeta grabs my wrist before I can, "What have they done to her? Are they torturing her?"

"Look," I lean in, careful not to wake the people behind him, "I know you're doing all this for the cameras, but they're disabled, so, just chill."

And Peeta, with eyes full of pain, says, "I still love her."

_Rory_

As I hear their conversation, I can't help but think how much Peeta and I have in common. The things we would do for our ladies.

I good naturedly shove Katniss towards the door of the TARDIS. "Seems like he wants to meet you." At this point, I'm glad she didn't over hear the whole "I still love her." bit. Katniss opens the door, just a crack, and lets Amy in. Amy walks in, leading Peeta in too. He's shocked, that's for sure, but once he sees Katniss, that's all he sees. He runs towards her, scoops her up, and spins her around in sheer happiness. "I thought you were dead." They both said in together, which made them laugh. After several moments of hugging, the Doctor says, "So, where to next?"

_Peeta_

I am so confused right now. I thought I would be stepping into a little tiny blue box, but instead, I'm stepping into something bigger than my house. But all that doesn't matter once I see Katniss. I run to her, scoop her up in my arms, and never let go. "I thought you were dead." We say together, and for some reason this makes us laugh. After several moments with her in my embrace, the guy with the bowtie, suspenders, and a somewhat charming British accent says, "So, where to next?"

I look up, saying, "Who are you, where am I, what is this place?" an abundance of questions flow from me, and Katniss answers them all. "Well," she says, not as confused as I am, but still confused, "Let's put it this way, the Doctor is an alien-"

"The good kind." Says the man with the bowtie I now know as the doctor. "Yes, the good kind, and he has this box," she gestures to the place we're in, "that travels through time and space."

"Okay…" I say, still puzzled. But I have no more questions, well, just one, and Katniss asks that, "Why are we here."

"To save you." The red-headed woman (or, Amy) says, as if it's obvious. "Why…"

To this, an older woman, about as old as my mother walks out of one of the many corridors, she has curly blonde hair with streaks of brown and bright red lips say, "Uh-uh. Spoilers."

**So, for whoever saw the last episode, WASN'T IT AWESOME? It was totally suspenseful, and had an unpredictable ending. It was called "When a Good Man Goes To War" it was so COOL!**

**So for whoever saw the episode, first for those who didn't, the trivia question contains spoilers:**

**What was the name of Amy's baby?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so happy to see you guys again! I know it seems as if I dropped off the face of the Earth but WHO CARES! I'm just so glad to be back. And to fans of my SYOT, you might want to check the newest chapter… I'm sorry. Any who, I know you're probably not as anxious to get to reading like I am but let's start the story anyways!**

_River_

Oh how I love it when things go wrong. It's just so fun to step in, take a few shots with the old laser and what not, and just brush off my hands and wait for the next catastrophe. I know that sounds a little evil of me, but still, I'd just blend in and seem taken for granted if I hang around full time. I need to keep things fresh and alive.

"Wh-who are you?" the little blonde boy asks. I chuckle sweetly and say, "Oh hello sweetie." Before the boy can share anymore of his emotion The Doctor steps right next to the controls of the TARDIS and says "River, Peeta. Peeta, River." The boy awkwardly greets me and waves a shy hello.

Oh how I love when the doctor brings home one of his projects… especially when they look so confused. "Has he had his lessons?" I ask while briskly walking past. No one knows the doctor. They don't even know his first name. Except for me. Ha, I imaginarily mock myself. I know a lot more than that.

_Peeta_

Who is this? Why is she asking me all this stuff? Where am I? What happened to the arena? It all doesn't matter I have Katniss with me and I don't ever plan on letting her go. Ever. "Hey, can I speak to you… alone… for a second?" Her voice is worried, but her face is quite grateful. I don't blame her. I would be grateful to get out alive, and not through the arena. I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming. Now all I need is for the careers to stab me and I can live here forever.

**So, yeah, I'm kind of rusty at writing this stuff. So these chapters will gradually get longer. Here's a discussion question for the reviews, What would you do if you saw a time lord regenerate? Would you freak out, start laughing, or run away screaming? Leave your answer in the comments with what you thought about the chappy. Adios! **


End file.
